A Trip Down Rose-y Lane
by TGWWS
Summary: The 13th Doctor remembers Rose Tyler, and the memories hurt like Hell. So he goes on a trip down memory lane, and encounters friends past and present. But can he find Rose Tyler again? Story better than whatever the f**k this is, I promise.
1. The End of the World

**AN: Hey peeps. TGWWS here with a brand-new fic. For this one, I'm stepping into VERY familiar territory, and a show I'm VERY familiar with.**

 **Doctor Who.**

 **Now, I know I have used The Doctor in** _ **Growing Old,**_ **but with the series finale coming on Saturday, aptly named** _ **The Doctor Falls,**_ **and because I've been having a binge-watch on Netflix, an idea came into my head, which I just had to get down. Now, I will be using my personality and myself to take on the role as Doctor no. 13, but we will be going on a journey through The Doctor's adventures with Rose.**

 **Basically, how I want Doctor Who to be written. So, everyone who has appeared alongside Rose Tyler will feature in this fanfic, so Nine, Ten, Martha, Mickey, Jackie, Pete, Jack and the rest will feature.**

 **So without further ado, here is** _ **A Trip Down Rose-y Lane**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who. The BBC do.**

Chapter 1: The End of the World

As Rose and the 9th Doctor were about to head back into the TARDIS, he caught sight of a young male on the observation deck. "Rose, stay here. I need to chat with that kid in private" he said. Rose nodded and went into the TARDIS whilst the Doctor went over to the stranger. As he approached, he saw another TARDIS hiding in the corner of the room, out of sight from anyone who was behind. This confused the Doctor as he approached what seems to be his future self.

"You do know crossing our own timeline will result in an explosion like what just happened to Earth" the 9th Doctor said as he stood beside his future self. "I know, but this won't be for long. I'm remembering my adventures with Ms. Tyler" said his future self, and judging by the thick Northern accent, even more Northern than his, and with the face and the stage of facial hair, he decided he'd taken on the form of an 18-year-old kid.

"Isn't Rose still traveling with you?" he asked, not seeing the tears forming in his future self's eyes. He did see them once he turned to him. "No. Hasn't been for 1,000 years" said his future self. This piqued the younger Doctor's attention.

"How old are you?" the young Doctor asked.

"2,225 years old" said the older Doctor.

"Which one are you?"

"Thirteenth. Your previous incarnation doesn't count, and your next incarnation regenerated and kept his face"

"How is that possible?"

The eldest Doctor sighed. "Well, I suppose I should tell you since you won't remember what I say" he spoke. As the eldest Doctor composed himself, both Doctors sat down and the tale began.

"A few years from now, you will be stuck in Canary Wharf. That's when Doomsday happens. A war between the Daleks and the Cybermen. Custody of Earth and all that. Torchwood let them the Cybermen through the Void, and there were Daleks still left over from the Time War. To save her, I sent her to a parallel universe with her family, but she came back. Unfortunately, something happened when I opened the Void back up. One of the levers slipped, and Rose took it upon herself to move it back". The eldest Doctor started getting tears in his eyes. The youngest Doctor started comforting him.

"She lost grip on the lever and was nearly sucked into the Void. Luckily, Pete came and took her to the parallel world before it happened. Before I could get her back, the crack between the worlds closed forever, and I can never get her back" he managed to get out before he broke down into tears. The young Doctor was shocked. He lost Rose Tyler, like he has many other companions, and even his family. But what shocked him the most was how his future self was hurt more by the loss of Rose than any other companion. "You love her, don't you?" he said.

The eldest Doctor nodded, and turned to him. "You'll have her, as well as your next incarnation. I can't have her" he managed to mutter through his tears. "The last time I saw her was on Bad Wolf Bay in Norway, and I was going to confess, but the sun I was using to talk to her burnt up before I could say anything. The last words she heard from me were 'Rose Tyler, I…' before time ran out. Of course, Eleven barely remembered her and Twelve forget about her completely. The only reason I remember is because my regeneration backfired and brought back the worst memories."

The young Doctor was concerned about his future's wellbeing. "Well, are you sure that this little trip down memory lane is the best idea if the memories is that painful?" he asked. The elder shook his head. "No, but it's the only way to relive the adventures I have with her. That planet never knew she existed" he said in an angry voice, fresh tears coming to his eyes as once again he was consoled by his younger self. "There's no grave, no memorial, no nothing. I don't get it. No matter how many times I save the universe, it'll never outweigh the things I did during the Time War. For once in my lives, why can't the universe just pull together and make me happy?" the eldest Doctor let all his anger out, then proceeded to cry into the younger Doctor's leather coat. "Just let it all out" was the younger Doctor's reply.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before the elder Doctor's TARDIS door opened, revealing a bald man. "Sir, a man named Jack Harkness is on the phone. He says he needs to see you urgently" the bald man said. The eldest Doctor looked at him and put a smile on his face. "Okay, Nardole. Tell him I'll be there soon". The bald man acknowledged the eldest Doctor and returned to the TARDIS. The Doctor's got up off the floor, and gave each other a hug. "Well, Rose needs me so I'll have to go. It's goodbye for now, 'cause I know we'll encounter each other again, on your tour down Rose-y lane" the younger Doctor said, earning a chuckle off the elder. "Rose-y lane. I'm using that" he said. Then his expression turned serious.

"Please savour the time you have with her. Give me some happy memories, Doctor" the elder said. The younger Doctor nodded. "I will. Goodbye Doctor, and it's good to see my future is in safe, if not capable yet, hands" the younger Doctor replied. They shook hands, before the younger Doctor left and went inside his TARDIS, and was greeted by Rose. "What took you so long, and why is your jacket wet?" she teased. "I was comforting the young man on the deck. He lost his mother in the blast" was all the Doctor said, before he pulled the lever and set them off into the Time Vortex.

Back on the ship, the eldest Doctor turned back to the window. "I'm coming to get you, Rose. Just wait for me, my love" he muttered before doing the same as his younger self, heading back into his TARDIS and heading to his next stop on his tour. What he didn't see though was Rose Tyler flashing into existence, at the exact time the TARDIS dematerialised. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm waiting, _my Doctor"_

 **AN: So, any good. Next chapter will see the 13** **th** **Doctor head to New Earth as he goes on his trip. Plus, is Rose escaping the parallel universe? Stay tuned.**

 **R &R peeps.**

 **TGWWS**


	2. Rose's Message

**AN: Hey peeps. TGWWS here with chapter 2 of** _ **A Trip Down Rose-y Lane.**_ **In this chapter, we will encounter everyone's favourite Time Agent, Captain Jack, as we witness what the call that The Doctor received in the last chapter.**

 **I am honestly going to say that I didn't think this story would be popular, but yet again my Whovian family have proven me wrong. So, thank you peeps for taking time out to read the story.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TheTARDISand221B: You need more what, exactly? I'm not a Jedi (or am I?)**

 **Anyway, here we go. Just remember I own jack squat. The BBC own Doctor Who.**

A Trip Down Rose-y Lane Chapter 2.

"Where is The Doctor?" breathed Captain Jack Harkness as he completed his fifth lap around the makeshift Torchwood base. He had phoned the Time Lord an hour ago, but he hadn't made an appearance. "Jack, just calm down. The Doctor is on his way" Gwen said, trying to calm Jack down so he didn't lose the plot completely. "He's probably on his way, but the TARDIS is giving him hell".

Just then, the two occupants heard the familiar groaning and wheezing that signified that the Doctor was arriving. As the TARDIS started materializing in the base, Jack started walking towards the door. As the dull thud sounded, signifying that the TARDIS had landed, Jack knocked on the door. After the second knock, the Doctor's head appeared behind the now opened door. "Jeez, keep your hair on, Jack. I got here as fast as I could. The TARDIS didn't want me here" the Time Lord explained.

"You changed. Why'd you choose a young adult?" Jack said. "Yeah, I have. But enough of the chit chat. Why is there a dead body on your table, and what was so important that you phoned me?" The Doctor said leaving the TARDIS, accompanied by Nardole, and heading over to the table, which featured a dead body covered by tarpaulin. "This is the reason why we called you, Doc" said Gwen, and the Doctor saw pity in her eyes. As Jack pulled the tarpaulin off, the Doctor saw why Gwen had pity in her eyes.

It was HIM!

Or rather, the meta-crisis version of him.

The Doctor staggered back against the wall, as Jack went to steady him. "Sit, Doctor. Sit" he ordered, as he led the Doctor to a seat in the corner of the room. "Why…why…why" was all the Doctor could say as his eyes never left the meta-crisis Doctor. "Calm down, sir. You're not any use to anybody whilst you're upset" Nardole said. The Doctor just kept looking at the meta-crisis version of him.

"Why is he here? I left him with Rose on the parallel universe" the Doctor said after a few minutes, finally looking at Jack. "I know, Doctor. I was there. We don't know how he got here, but he did come with a note addressed specifically to you. It's DNA-locked, so only you can read it" Jack explained, as he handed the Doctor a note. The Doctor opened the note, and gasped. It was from Rose.

 _My darling Doctor,_

 _I know that if you're reading this note, the Meta-Crisis has reached you like I have planned. Sadly, he passed away because a Time Lord consciousness cannot survive in human form. Before he passed, he found love, not with me, but with a fellow scientist called Melody Pond. He was helping me build a dimension cannon to help me get back to you, my only love._

 _I knew you left me there as you feared for my safety and wellbeing, but I disagree and have used the dimension cannon to get this Meta-Crisis to you. I know it is safe as I have sent Mum and Pete back to the Powell Estate, which I have been told you conveniently bought to keep my memory. I, however, have trouble getting back to you, and yet again require your help._

 _To return, I need you to place the devices I sent through in specific locations that I have identified. It should be easy, as they are the adventures I remember the most whilst travelling with you. The devices are with mum, so go to her and she'll give you the locations. Hopefully it will be a trip down memory lane for you._

 _I look forward to seeing you again soon._

 _God speed, Doctor._

 _Love, your Rose Tyler xxxxx_

The Doctor gained a massive smile whilst reading the note, and turned to Nardole. "TARDIS, now" he said, as Nardole grinned and rushed back. "Doctor, what did the note say?" Jack asked. The Doctor turned to Jack and gave the biggest grin he could since he regenerated. "Rose is on her way back" he replied, before running into the TARDIS. Jack grinned as well. Finally, the Doctor would be reunited with the woman he had always loved. As the TARDIS dematerialised, Jack could see a faint outline of a woman, but it was only once the TARDIS had left that he found out who it was.

Rose Tyler.

"Rose, are you really coming back?" he asked.

Rose nodded her head. "The Doctor will make sure of that. But someone needs to look after mum and Pete. Can I trust you?" she asked. Jack nodded his head.

"I'll see you soon, Rosie"

"Likewise, Captain" and with that, Rose disappeared.

 **AN: So, what'd you think of the update? Rose is coming back, and The Doctor will be reunited with Jackie in the next chapter.**

 **R &R peeps. I'm off to watch the series finale.**

 **TGWWS**


	3. New Earth

**AN: Hey peeps. TGWWS here with chapter 3 of** _ **A Trip Down Rose-y Lane.**_ **In the last chapter, we saw that the meta-crisis Doctor died and was transported into the dimension that our Doctor inhabited, and a letter from Rose telling him that he can get her back.**

 **This chapter sees the first step in getting her back. Plus, Jackie and Pete make their long-awaited return.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **GabzR: Well, I think this might help with not waiting.**

 **Guest: You're in luck. It's here.**

 **catnip30: Like everyone else who has reviewed.**

 **Also, I hope you all like the new cover image I designed.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.**

A Trip Down Rose-y Lane Chapter 3: New Earth

As the Doctor was busy at the controls setting them to visit the Powell Estate in 2017, Nardole gave him a very worried look, as if he worried about the Doctor's sanity. Wisely, though, he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to give the already stressed Time Lord another reason to abandon him, like he did on the Cyberman ship.

"Right, destination set. Let's go get Rose" said the Doctor, a massive grin forming on his face as he pulled the lever to set the TARDIS off into the Vortex. "Sir, why are you doing this? You told me ages ago that River Song was your wife, and now you're cheating on her with this Rose Tyler" Nardole said, and immediately regretted it, seeing he hadn't meant to say it.

The Doctor froze, giving Nardole a look of shock, then one of pity. "Right. I suppose I'd better tell you the whole truth. Yes, River WAS my wife until she died, but long before I met River I pledged my hearts to Rose Tyler, the woman who saved me from my own self-destruction. I fell in love with her from the moment I set eyes on her. She rescued me from what I had done in the Time War, and made me into who I am today. I only married River to save the universe. And even when we were married, River knew that both my hearts belonged to Rose, and she was fine with that. River knew that she'd never beat Rose to my real love, and accepted that she was my best friend" he explained.

"When I lost Rose, I burnt up an entire sun just to say goodbye. I was going to tell her that I loved her, but the sun I had used was already burnt up, so I never got to say it to her. Then she managed to break through, and we defeated the Daleks together, but I had to lose her again. I left her with the meta-crisis that you just saw, but obviously, he had to fall in love with River." The Doctor's eyes then narrowed. "Now that I know I can get her back, that's what we're going to do. And if anyone gets in my way, they won't know what hit them" he finished as the TARDIS landed outside the Powell Estate.

 **DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW**

"Jackie. Long-time no see" said the Doctor as he entered the flat that he used to love coming to when he was with Rose. "So, you regenerated then?" Jackie said, shocking the Doctor. "When did you know what regeneration was?" he asked. "Oh, I learnt all about it when Rose didn't shut up 'bout it" Jackie retaliated, making the Doctor grin. How he'd missed bantering with Jackie Tyler. It annoyed yet calmed Rose to see her mother get on so well with the man she loved.

"I guess you got Rose's letter then?" she asked, and the Doctor nodded. Jackie went into the kitchen, and returned a minute later with a miniaturised version of the phone that he gave Rose to call her mother when they watched the Earth being destroyed. "Here you go. There are four more as well, but Rose said to give them to you one at a time so that the TARDIS doesn't break down once they're on board, which means we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Doctor" she said, smiling, which the Doctor gladly returned. "So, where is this one supposed to go?" he asked.

"Rose said something about a woman named Cassandra and cat people. Is that any help?"

"I know where to go. See you later, Jackie" the Doctor said, picking up his phone. "Nardole, we're going to New Earth. Set the TARDIS and set off as soon as I'm on board" he said before hanging up and legging it to the TARDIS.

 **DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW**

As the TARDIS landed with a dull thud, The Doctor rushed out of the TARDIS and froze. Of course, he knew this might actually might happen, crossing his own time stream, but he didn't think he'd come face-to-face with himself, especially Sandshoes.

"Mind explaining why you're here?" Ten asked Thirteen.

"Wanted a look around" Thirteen replied.

"So, you couldn't wait until I left?"

"How was I supposed to know you were here, Matchstick?"

"TARDIS should've told you. Why'd you have Rose's phone?" 

"It's not Rose's phone, it's a Nokia 3310, the most durable phone ever in the history of humanity. Been testing how durable it is. Survived all TARDIS tests, and was thinking about testing it in the elements"

"Why New Earth though?" 

Thirteen groaned, and pointed at the hospital, as if that would explain everything.

"Hospital's been blown up by me and Rose" Ten smirked.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO WRECKLESS?" Thirteen shouted, shocked that he blew up the hospital. "YOU KNOW THAT IN TWO YEARS TIME IT WOULD'VE BEEN THE LONGEST STANDING HOSPITAL EVER"

"Had no choice"

"Ballacack"

"OI, DON'T SWEAR IN GALLIFREYAN"

"I'm older than you, I can swear if I want to"

Ten grumbled. Thirteen continued

"How about you take off, and leave me alone to my experiments, please?"

Ten grumbled again, before heading to his TARDIS, and leaving Thirteen in peace. As soon as Ten was gone, Thirteen wiped his forehead.

"Whew, that was a close call" he said as he went to put the device down and activate it. As soon as he activated it, he turned around, and froze again.

Rose Tyler was standing in front of him.

"Rose" The Doctor said, tears forming in his eyes. "Is that really you?" he asked

"Yes, Doctor. It's me" Rose replied.

"You're a hologram"

"Yes, Doctor. I'm a hologram for now"

The Doctor moved towards her, shaking and trembling.

"Why are you doing this, Rose?"

"Cause I want to be with my one true love, plus 1,000 years here hasn't done me any good"

The Doctor's eyed widened.

"You're a Time Lady?"

Rose nodded her head.

"Rose, once I get you back, I'm never letting you go" he replied, earning a giggle off Rose before she started to disappear. "I'm waiting, Doctor. I love you"

"I love you too, my Rose Tyler"

And with that, Rose disappeared and The Doctor went back to the TARDIS, and started to head back to the Powell Estate for the next mission.

 **AN: So, how was it? I plan to have my Doctor curse more in Gallifreyan. If anyone can guess what ballacack means in English, I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter, which will see The Girl In The Fireplace taken on next.**

 **R &R peeps**

 **TGWWS**


	4. The Girl in the Fireplace

**AN: Hey peeps. TGWWS here with chapter 4 of** _ **A Trip Down Rose-y Lane**_ **. Now, as I have mentioned in my other story,** _ **Growing Old,**_ **Jodie Whittaker has been announced as the 13** **th** **Doctor, but this story went up before the announcement, so my MALE Doctor will stay till the end. (It's based on me and my personality, after all).**

 **Anyway, this chapter sees the Doctor come face to face with Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith from the past as he tries to bring HIS Rose back from the parallel universe, as well as being captured by the Clockwork Robots.**

 **Now, TO REVIEWS:**

 **Tigersfan24: DING DING DING! RIGHT ANSWER! You guessed correctly. Are you Gallifreyan, by any chance?**

 **catnip30: Second review on this story. Thanks for reading it as well.**

 **Em J Loves You: Thank you for the compliment. I know that since the announcement, this story has had a lot of views, which I'm putting down to people wanting to look at her in action. If you want to see her in action, go check out the latest chapter of** _ **Growing Old.**_ **She makes her TGWWS debut in that one.**

 **Anyway, EVERYBODY knows I don't own Doctor Who. The BBC does.**

A Trip Down Rose-y Lane Chapter 4: The Girl in the Fireplace.

"Right, Pete. I'd love to stay and chat, but if you want to see your daughter again, I'm afraid I'm going to need the next phone and location from you" said the Doctor, gulping down his tea. Jackie had gone out shopping when he arrived, so Pete made him a cup of tea. "Ok, let me go get it" Pete said, getting up to grab one of the devices Rose had sent to bring her back. The Doctor whistled to the tune of 'Great Balls of Fire'. Of course, Jerry Lee Lewis got the credit for the song, but it was HIM who actually wrote the lyrics and the music. He would've done it himself, but he wasn't a good singer.

"Here you go" Pete said, handing the device to the Doctor, who grabbed it and smiled. "Part two, here we go. Where am I putting this little device then?" he asked, getting ready to leave. "Rose said to put it on the SS Madame de Pompadour. Does that mean anything to you?" Pete said, and the Doctor gulped. "Do you happen to have any lemon extract, by any chance?" he said. Pete shook his head. "Damn. Thanks anyway" he said, running to the TARDIS.

 **DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW**

The TARDIS landed with a dull thud on the SS Madame de Pompadour, and the Doctor stepped out. "Right, just get the device sorted and get out of here" he muttered to himself. He put the device in a corner so no-one could find it, activated it and turned to go back to the TARDIS, when he was hit on the head. The Doctor blacked out immediately.

When he woke up, he was strapped to a table. He looked around, and saw Rose and Mickey either side of him, also strapped to tables. He also found a load of Clockwork Robots surrounding the trio, blocking off any chance of escape. "Liosmoid" he mumbled.

"What's going on? Doctor" Rose said, worry starting to creep into her voice. "Hey, kid. What you doing here? You're in danger!" Mickey whispered, capturing the Doctor's attention. "Shut up, Mickey" he whispered, stunning Mickey. "Doctor?" he asked, getting Rose's attention. The Doctor nodded. "Yep, from the future" he replied, grinning at Rose and Mickey. "Isn't it bad enough that you are here and our Doctor is also here?" Rose asked, frowning. "Yep, but I didn't think I'd bump into you or my past self" the Doctor nodded. "But, seeing how there's now two of me, we should be out shortly" he added.

"Rose? They're going to chop us up like the crew and stick us over their stupid spaceship. And where's OUR Doctor?" Mickey said, interrupting the Doctor. "SHUT UP MICKEY" the Doctor shouted. "GOD ALMIGHTY, I'M SICK OF YOUR DAMN VOICE, AND I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE 20 MINUTES" he added, shutting Mickey up. "You two are human. You are compatible" came the voice of the robot, silencing the Doctor. "You lay a hand on them, and I will destroy you" said the Doctor, venom in his voice. "I'm the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, The Predator of the Daleks…" he started, before a loud crash silenced him.

"I COULD'VE DANCED ALL NIGHT, I COULD'VE DANCED ALL NIGHT" came the voice of the Tenth Doctor, as he stumbled into the room where the trio were being held hostage. By the tie around his head, Thirteen could see he was drunk. "Flionaing yoaf, I'm drunk as balls" Thirteen said, gobsmacked. Ten just stood there, gobsmacked as well. "OI. DON'T SWEAR IN GALLIFREYAN" he said, slurring his words as he stumbled towards his future self. "Oh my god, I'm a kid. A bloody kid" he said, before he fell to the floor. Thirteen groaned. "Seriously?" he said, as Ten got back to his feet.

"Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party!" he said, still slurring his words. "Look what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm" said Rose to Ten, sarcasm in his voice. Thirteen winced. "Oh, you sound just like your mother" Ten said.

"What've you been doing? Where you been?" Rose said.

"Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good. Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer" Ten said, slurring his words. "What?" Mickey said.

"They want to know how old she is. This ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do" Thirteen said for his drunk past self. "The brain is compatible" the droid said. "Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine" said Ten as he removed the android's mask and poured some liquid into the mask, and then flipped the mask back into place.

"Multigrain anti-oil. For a drunk Time Lord, you sure come prepared" Thirteen said, smiling at his past self. Ten stumbled over to them and released Rose, Mickey and Thirteen. Thirteen wandered over to the console and flipped the android off switch. "Right, first things first, let's get you sober" Thirteen said. "Rose, hold him. Mickey, open his mouth" he ordered, and Rose and Mickey complied whilst Thirteen poured lemon extract down his throat. Ten gagged, and then stood on his feet when Rose and Mickey let go. "And we're back to normal" Ten said, in his normal voice.

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked. "Yeah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down" Ten said, before starting to pat himself down. "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets" he said, worrying. "Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" Rose asked. "With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that" Thirteen said, heading back to the control panel. He pressed some buttons, and then frowned. "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" he said, before a bell rang.

"What's that?" asked Rose. "Incoming message?" Ten said, equally confused. "From who?" Mickey asked as they all looked at Thirteen. "Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override" he said, pressing buttons at random as he tried to close the time windows. Suddenly, the android that was knocked out by Ten reactivated and got rid of the anti-oil through its fingers. "Well, that was clever" Ten said, clearly astonished by this. "NO" Thirteen shouted, as the android off switched itself back to on.

"Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" Ten said, staring at the android who has gotten rid of the oil. "She is complete. It begins" the droid said, before all of them teleported out of the room, leaving Ten, Mickey and Rose in shock. "Erm, what just happened?" Mickey said. Thirteen looked on in horror. "One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head" he said, instantly running out of the room.

 **DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW**

"NO NO NO NO NO" Ten shouted as Thirteen, Rose and Mickey ran behind him. "What's happened?" Rose said. "This is the time window that takes us to when Reinette is 37. They knew we were coming so they blocked it off" Thirteen said, sadly. Ten just ran back to the control room, followed by the trio.

"I don't get it. How come they got in there" Rose said, as the four watched the scene in the French ballroom on the large screen. "They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick" Thirteen said, as Ten just watched the action. "Well, can't we go in the TARDIS?" Rose asked. "We can't. We're part of events now" Ten said. "Can't we just smash through?" Mickey asked. "Nope. Hyperplex this side, plate glass on the other. We'd need a truck" Thirteen said. "Plus, if we smash the glass, we smash the time window. There'd be no way back" Ten added, before his face lit up, and he ran out the room. "He's thought of something" Thirteen said. Suddenly, they heard a smashing noise, and the trio looked up to see Ten on the screen, on a horse.

"HE USED A HORSE! A MOTHERFLIONAING HORSE" Thirteen said. "What happened? How's he going to get back?" Rose said, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "Don't worry, Rose. I'm looking for a loose connection that's not blocked yet" he said, pressing buttons into the keyboard. "FOUND ONE" he said, before getting out his sonic screwdriver. "Oi. Matchstick. Found a loose connection you can use to get back. Go to the fireplace" he said through his sonic, before returning the sonic and grabbing both Mickey and Rose's hands. "Right, come with me" he said.

"DOCTOR" Rose said, as Ten appeared by the fireplace. "Hold on" Ten said, as he bent down. "Madame de Pompadour! Still want to see those stars?" he said through the fireplace. "More than anything" came Reinette's voice. "Pack a bag. I'll be two minutes" said Thirteen. "Who are you?" Reinette said. "He's me from the future" said Ten. "I'll be waiting Doctor" Reinette said, as Thirteen shooed off Ten, Mickey and Rose.

 **DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW**

"Why didn't you let me speak?" Ten asked Thirteen as the four time-travellers arrived at their respective TARDISs. "Because my TARDIS can actually return there within two minutes. Yours can't due to the fact you interfered with that time" Thirteen said. "Ah, right" Ten said, as he turned to unlock his TARDIS. "Right, must be off. Can't have me crossing my own time stream for too long, otherwise they'd be a big BOOM. Anyway, nice to meet you, Doctor. Good to know my future is in safe hands" Ten said, shaking Thirteen's hands. "God, please stop saying that" Thirteen joked as he returned the handshake before Ten entered his TARDIS.

"Thank you, Doctor" Rose said, as she pulled Thirteen into a hug, which was quickly returned. "Anytime, Rose Tyler" Thirteen said, as she pulled out of his embrace reluctantly. "Rose, promise me you won't give him a hard time about Reinette. He's probably feeling guilty about leaving you two alone for so long" he said. Rose nodded. "I won't Doctor" she said, giggling. "Until the next time, Ms. Tyler" he said. "Ditto, Doctor" Rose said, as she entered Ten's TARDIS. "Right, I'd better be going. Thank you, Doctor" Mickey said, extending his hand. "Anytime, Mickey Smith. By the way, this won't be the last time you'll be seeing this version of me" Thirteen said. Mickey smiled. "I honestly don't mind. Bye Doctor" Mickey said, entering Ten's TARDIS, before it left the SS Madame de Pompadour. The Doctor smiled, before entering his TARDIS, and set off to France.

"Doctor, you there?" Reinette asked through the fireplace. She had been packed for five minutes, and was about to give up when she heard a loud, wheezing and groaning. She stopped, and stood in awe when the TARDIS arrived in the middle of her fireplace room. She gasped when The Thirteenth Doctor stepped out. "I did say two minutes" he said in a cocky attitude. "It's been five, Doctor" Reinette said, grinning at the Doctor. "Hey. It's difficult to pinpoint exact times in the TARDIS. I'm lucky it was five minutes. Normally, the old girl is a year out" the Doctor said, grinning as well. "Anyway, seeing as you're packed, I believed I promised you a trip to the stars" he added. Reinette gasped. "Pick a star, Reinette" he said, and Reinette pointed one out. "Excellent choice, Madame de Pompadour! Koothapillo. Best hot chocolate in the universe" he said as Reinette entered the TARDIS, followed by the Doctor, shutting the door.

As the TARDIS started dematerialising, the faint outline of Rose Tyler was clear. "Three more to go, but Reinette deserves a little break. Don't take too long, Doctor. I don't want to be here forever" she said, before disappearing.

 **AN: So, Reinette has joined the Thirteenth Doctor on his travels, and will play a part in bringing Rose back. I felt sorry that Ten promised to show her the stars, but was too late to take her.**

 **Next chapter will join The Doctor and Reinette as they travel to Koothapillo. Chapter 6 will get back on with the story of bringing Rose back.**

 **Anyway, R &R peeps, and I'll see you later.**

 **TGWWS**


End file.
